


Keep Your Voice Down

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Closet Sex, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Just Smut Right Now, Oral Sex, Rated M For Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, consent is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calina is stuck as Brynjolf's protege, constantly sent out on easy jobs in faraway cities, leaving no time for romance. When she finds herself attracted to her recruiter it's easy to explain that she's not ready for a real relationship, wanting nothing more than to act on her fantasies that had been taunting her since the first time she saw him standing in the Riften town square. (Rated Mature for sexual content coming in Ch. 2+, please read at your own discretion!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brynjolf's Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just an intro before the actual sexual writing, figured I'd at least give it a backstory! 
> 
> I do not own Skyrim, Riften, the Thieves Guild, Brynjolf, or anything else included, nor do I claim to. All credit goes to Bethesda!

“Bryn.” His voice is shaky on my tongue as it passes over my lips, barely more than a whisper. I had planned for it to be strong and authoritative, and instead I sounded like a meek child waiting for attention.  
His green eyes slid over me and my skin felt like it was on fire. He didn’t look especially interested but he made my hands shake all the same. His fingers gripped the mug in front of him as he leaned on the table, his shoulders hunched forward to hide the body that I had admired more than once. I sat down in front of him, not hearing an invitation but knowing that he wasn’t ready to reject company. The two empty flagons resting next to his elbow spoke the story of his evening and I could smell the ale rolling off of him, though his eyes remained as sharp as ever.  
“What d’ya want?” His words ran together from the alcohol, his breath smelling even stronger than the flagons at his side. I sat back in my chair, never being one to enjoy ale unless I was using it to stifle my thoughts.  
“We haven’t talked in a while.” I watched him lean forward, both of his arms resting on the top of the table as his chest leaned against the side, none of his weight supported by his chair. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out and I felt bad for choosing the wrong moment, wishing that I would have left him alone to his drink.  
“Can’t talk t’ya.” He wagged a finger drunkenly in my face, his calloused skin hitting my nose and setting my face ablaze.  
“Why?” I leaned in, feeling his fingers wrap absently around my wrist as he let his arm fall to the table. He looked up at me through the haze of inebriation, his eyes clear even though his mouth was fumbling over the words.  
“Get too hard.” He smirked and laughed to himself, his thumb rubbing over my wrist. I apparently hadn’t felt the same shift in our friendship that he had, but it had always been hard for me to talk to him. Every smirk and flex of muscles sent my imagination into overdrive, thoughts of him in a variety of dirty situations clouding my thoughts until I couldn’t remember the conversation we were having before. Apparently I had made my want for him too obvious and it had become too hard for him to talk to me, effectively ruining our friendship.  
“I’m sorry it’s hard to talk to me.” I almost whispered in the emptiness of the Flagon, wishing that I could right the wrongs that I had done by ignoring his words for thoughts of him nude. I often found myself musing about what it would be like to feel his hands on my thighs as he took me, what looks would pass over his face, what he would look like stripped of that damned Guild armor.  
“No, lass.” He leaned across the table, the sound of his chair scraping over the ground the only sound to break the silence. “I get too hard.”  
I didn’t know what to say, I was shocked. He grinned as his nose brushed against mine, the smell of ale surrounding him no longer a problem for me. It felt like all of my blood was moving downward, my teeth pulling at my lip as his grip on my wrist tightened. It took all of my will to stay still in my chair, to not pull him over the table and put all of my fantasies out of my mind and into real life.  
“You’re drunk.” I whispered, not entirely trusting my voice or my mind in that moment.  
“I’ve been drunk.” He spit the words out as if they were poison meant to hurt me, as if it was my fault that he’d been driven to drink. “I’ve been drunk for days because I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
Leaning into him, I saw the anger in his face dispel when I placed a quick kiss on his lips. He tasted bitter as if he’d ingested nothing other than alcohol in days and I wondered how he’d been able to stay on his feet for so long, disappointed in myself for not noticing and stepping in sooner. The kiss was everything I wanted it to be, short and to the point and over as soon as it had started. I didn’t give him a chance to lean into me or deepen the kiss at all, knowing that I got my point across and not wanting to give him a chance to distract me.  
I knew that I wanted him as much if not more than he wanted me, but I wasn’t willing to take the chance that it was just the alcohol talking. I had to know that he really wanted it to happen, that he was really okay with it happening when he was in a clear state of mind. If not, then he was drunk enough to not remember the small kiss we shared, and it would be a lasting memory of him just for me.  
Even though I knew I had to wait, I still wanted him. As I pulled away I brushed my nose against his, savoring even the smallest of touches between our bodies as his fingers loosened on my wrist. I kept my voice low to avoid anyone else hearing my words, wanting them to be just between the two of us.  
“Sober up, then come see me.”


	2. Closet Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunjolf's sober and remembers her offer. 
> 
> SMUT AHEAD! PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SMUT!!

It only took him one day to sober up and talk to me. I wasn’t expecting his rough touch when I felt it on my hip, pushing me into the nearest broom closet. He stifled my gasp with his hand as he quickly shut the door behind us, my back pressed tightly up against the stone walls. I knew it was him as soon as his smell invaded the closet, worn leather and the hint of ale that always followed him.  
“I’m sober,” he murmured into my ear, his breath hot against my skin as he kept his hand pressed over my mouth, “and I still want you.”   
I pressed my hips into his, searching for the friction that would save me from the armor I was wearing, wishing that there was nothing keeping my body from his. He dragged his lips down my throat making me moan against his mouth, his free hand tugging at my armor.   
“Keep your voice down.” He mumbled and let me go, his hands tugging my leather jerkin over my head, exposing me to the cool air of the closet. Even in the dark it was if I could feel the smirk that was surely on his face as I grabbed the front of his armor, wanting it off as soon as possible. I wanted to see him, to feel him, to know if the way I had imagined him naked would be close to what it was like in reality.   
“Take this off.” I whispered furiously, unbuckling the bottom to give him more room to wiggle out. I heard it hit the floor and my hands were drawn to his chest, my mind focusing on nothing other than the feeling of his hot skin under my fingers. I traced down his chest, my fingers trailing through the hair that was guiding me downward even further, past his navel until I was stopped by nothing other than his pants. My hands moved of their own accord as they traced the lines of his body, the soft skin of scars interrupting the warmth of his skin.   
His lips claimed mine as his fingertips snuck into the top of my pants, dragging them agonizingly slowly down my body, his hands leaving a trail of shivers in the process as he worked down my legs. It was everything I wanted, his presence surrounding me, enveloping me, turning the closet into nothing more than his body holding me in the darkness.   
The room was cold and he was hot, my face flushed as he kneeled down in front of me, leaving me with nothing but a tantalizing bite on my lower lip. I hated the absence of his lips on mine and dug my fingers into his hair, urging him onward. He didn’t need to be gentle with me, and I knew that he got the point when he pulled one of my legs to rest over his shoulder.   
It took me a moment to balance myself, but I was thrown off again when I felt the teasing feeling of his tongue barely grazing along the most private area of my body. I stifled a moan with the back of my hand as he delved deeper into me, clearly not the only one who wasn’t wasting any time. It didn’t feel like I was in control of my body as his fingers explored and searched my upper body, his lips and tongue working against my folds in a way that was driving me mad.  
It felt like forever that I stood there, his tongue lavishing every inch of me until I was about ready to beg him for more. It felt amazing, better than it had with anyone in my past, but I needed more. He seemed to get the point as he stood up, the sound of his hand wiping through the stubble on his chin reminding me of how wet I was from all of his attention.  
With a smile I tugged his pants to the ground, glad to finally be getting what we both seemed to want. I planned to return the favor, to show him that I wasn’t naive in the ways of oral pleasure either, but he had different plans. His strong hands grabbed my hips and hoisted me up, his body pressing mine into the wall as he entered me. I groaned into the skin of his shoulder, knowing that I needed to keep it down but lost in the sensation of him. His hips shook my whole body with every thrust, every movement, and I knew that I was going to want it again. He left a trail of suckling kisses along my shoulder and closer to my neck, my brain too busy swimming in the bliss of his body to realize that it was leaving marks.   
“Quiet down, lass.” He whispered in time with his thrusts as they became deeper and quicker, my breath coming out as nothing more than pants. It felt like all of the stress disappeared from my world as he came, the feeling of his release pulling me along with him. The sounds he made were more exquisite than I could have ever thought up on my own, his groan rumbling through my chest as he pressed his face into my shoulder.  
Setting me down on my feet he left me panting and leaning against the wall, his lips gracing mine with the sweetest kiss we had shared yet. It felt like all of the bones in my legs were useless as I steadied myself against the wall, blindly groping in the darkness until I found his arm.   
I dragged him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his shoulders once more to hold him close to me. I knew that it was going to be awkward the next time we passed one another in the Cistern, but it was worth it. I had gotten exactly what I’d wanted and was proud that I hadn’t taken advantage of his drunken state the night before, knowing that it was worth waiting for.   
After a moment he peeled himself away from me, quickly redressing himself in the dim light of the closet. His distance made me want to cover myself as if the moment had ended, as if my nudity was suddenly wrong. I reached out for him again, my brain already gnawing away at the endless possibilities for our situation, but his fingers pressing lightly to my fingers felt strangely like a goodbye.   
“Bryn,” I breathed his name, hating the feeling of his armor interrupting my touch from reaching his skin.   
“You’ve got a job in Solitude.” His voice was sharp through the darkness. “I think it’d be better if no one found out we were doing this.”  
“So it’s going to happen again?” My voice was more hopeful than I wanted, but I didn’t think I could just let him go after that performance.   
“Oh, lass.” His fingers threaded through my hair as he pressed a kiss to my lips and I was glad to feel how soft it was. “Of course it’s going to happen again. I expect you to pay me back, you know.”   
I kissed him again, eager to know when I was going to get another chance to be alone with him. A million responses flooded through my head at once but he stepped away again, the cool leather on his arm the only thing I felt.   
“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in so long i'm sorry it sucks I'll try to get better for u

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SKYRIM IN SO LONG I'VE BEEN STUCK ON DRARRY BUT I'M BACK AND I FEEL THE BRYNJOLF FEELS ONCE MORE


End file.
